No Choice
by ice elfling
Summary: every one youji has ever loved has died and every time at the presents of a violet eyed stranger. Now Youji desides to find out who this guy is,but is he read for what he will discover?REVISED again!
1. First meeting

No Choice

pairing : Youji /Ran

warning :AU angst, supernatural, POW, other people die, boy love, um . . . if there is anything else let me know.

summery : Youji has lived a hard life, it seems that every where he goes death fallows him around. Everyone he loves dies, his parent, his girlfriend, even his cat. But that is not all of his trouble. He seamed to be fallowed by a red headed stranger, who only appears when something dies. When Youji finally decides to find out just whom, this stranger is, his wold is turned upside down.

disclaimers : I do not own these boys, so do not sue! All you will get is a crummy laptop and a bunch of bills. Besides if I did own the boys I would be too busy to an anser your lawsuit's anyway.

Authors note: this is my first fic so it will probably turn out crummy. But any way it would be nice if you review and tell me how I did .

Everything dies, there is no avoiding it, there is no turning back the clock. Death is unstoppable, irisittable and has the most beautiful eyes. How do I know? Because I meet him. Meet him and survived. Who am I you may ask? Well . . . I will tell you.

I was nine when we first meet. I did not know who he was then. I was visiting my dad at his office. He was a manager for some insurance company. I was sitting outside my fathers' office waiting for him to get through with his anointment, and from all the yelling and arguing I heard coming from the inside, I could tell it was not going to be over soon. Then he walked in. The first thing I knottiest was his eye. They where big and beautiful and had the strangest violet color I have aver seen. They where darker than purple and had some black in them, but you could still tell they were violet. He looked to be a teenager, probably around 18. After a few moments, I realized he was looking at me, I flushed and turned away. He stood there for a sec staring at me. He had a surprised look on his face. Like I was not supposed to see him.

He was dressed all in black. Black jeans and a black T-shirt. He also had a big black leather trench coat on. His hair also caught my attention. It was blood red, and he also had to ear tails hanging on the sides of his face. He looked beautiful, yet sort of mysteries. After a few seconds I realized he was still staring at me. I began to feel service and began to squirm under the intensity of his gaze. He finally took his eyes off me to look at my father's door. All of a Sudan he looked all mournful.as if he was about to do something he did not want to. He gave me a quick glance and a smile, and then walked into the office. Five seconds later theirs a shot was heard. Both I and the secretary jumped up and ran into the office. I was not prepared for what I saw. My father lay in a puddle of his own blood, there was a hole theirs his heart should have been. The man my father was arguing with was holding some old Fabian Picton that my father kept on his desk. I dropped to my knees next to my father. I began to yell, any. He could not be dead. It was impossible. He was not dead. He was just fooling with us, or just asleep. The secretary took me in her arms and just held me, saying everything will be ok. I did not believe her, how could anything ever be ok again? I wiggled out of her arms and called back to my father dead body. That is when I noticed him again. He was standing over my father. Tears where streaking down his face. He looked at me, at that moment his eyes where pure black. "I'm sorry." With that he was gone. He did not disappear, but just faded away, and after a sec so did everything else around me. All I could see was my dead father, and the blood he laid in. My cloths where now stained, but I did not care. He was dead.

I guess I fainted or something because the next thing I knew was I was in my bed room again. For a second I thought it was all a dream, then I looked at my clothes. Blood. I jumped up and ran out of the room only to collide with my mom. She and dad never got along, and when they separated two years ago I moved in with him to avoid all of my mom's boyfriends. Dad knew she was cheating on him, but he loved her too much to divorce her. I looked at her face. Tears. She was crying. "Oh, baby. Are you ok?" I just stared at her. How dare she ask if I was ok. I just say my father die! I was furious. I fell in her arms and began to cry. "He never even said good-byes. He never even said good-byes." And for the second time that day I blacked out.

The next day I learned that the man who killed my father was sent to jail and would be there until trial. I was to go live with my mom and her boyfriend until I turned 18. And was to go to therapy for the next five months. But still something puzzled me. The boy in black. I knew he had something to do with my fathers death, and the fact that no one had seamed to noticed him bothered me even more. I had to find out who he was, and what part he played in my fathers death.


	2. Hello Asuka

No Choice

pairing : Youji /Ran

warning :AU angst, supernatural, POW, other people die, boy love, um . . . if there is anything else let me know.

summery : Youji has lived a hard life, it seems that every where he goes death fallows him around. Everyone he loves dies, his parent, his girlfriend, even his cat. But that is not all of his trouble. He seamed to be fallowed by a red headed stranger, who only appears when something dies. When Youji finally decides to find out just whom, this stranger is, his wold is turned upside down.

disclaimers : I do not own these boys, so do not sue! All you will get is a crummy laptop and a bunch of bills. Besides if I did own the boys I would be too busy to anser your lawsuit's anyway.

Authors note: First I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic, Thank you!!!!!!Second, I want to put up a request , i nead betas!!!!i can't spell worth a flip , so any help will be greatly apreciated . And as always rewies are always appreciated, even if you think this story sucks! and just remember this is my first fic, so it may not be as good as it sounds.

From what I remember the secretary was the only other person who was in the room with the boy. As I stood out sides her door, I wondered what she would say. Would she give me his name? Or was he just some stranger? But then why did, she let him in my father's office without saying a word. Then something hit me! He never opened the door! He had just fazed thought it! At that thought I banned on the door. The secretary, Manx, were a nice red headed woman and she quickly opened the door. Before she could even utter a word, I bust out. " The boy, did you see him? He walked into the office right before dad died. Do you remember him? he was whirring black, and had red hair. Do you know who he was? Please tell me his name!" she just stared at me for a moment. "Youji is you're sure you are ok. There was no boy there. Just you me your father and the client. "

"but the boy . . . "

" Youji, there was no boy."

"Then what did I see?" I did not give her time to answers I just walked out the door. Manx's apartment was not far from my mom's house, and since I did not want to go home yet I staid over to the park. I sat on the bench and began to think.' What happened, did I just imagine him? No! He was real, but how come no one else saw him? It is just too confusing' suddenly me was aware that there was a hand on my holder. I looked up and saw the prettiest girl ever. "Hi, um my kite is stuck in the tree can you get it out for me?" I smiled at her. "Sure, hear."The tree was not high so getting it down was easy. After handing it to her I turned around and was about to go home when she said. "By the way, my name is Asuka . What is yours?"

"Youji, I just moved in."

"Oh, nice to meet your Youji, see you around."

And with that she ran of. Well maybe living with my mom would not be too bad.

I hope I spelled her name right. If I did not someone please tell me.

Sorry if this is such a small chapter. The next one will be better. I promise. -

FROM NOW ON I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER **_TWO_** NEW REWIES !!!! so if i get 2 rewies the next day , the next chapter will come up with in 48 hours , but if it takes two week to get two rewies , it will take two weeks to post the next chapter . so it all depends on you people ! so REWIE!!!!!!!

thank you so much ,

ice elfling


	3. Why?

No Choice

pairing : Youyi /Ran

warning :AU angst, supernatural, POW, other people die, boy love, um . . . if there is anything else let me know.

summery : Youji has lived a hard life, it seems that wherever he goes death fallows him around. Everyone he loves dies, his parent, his girlfriend, even his cat. But that is not all of his trouble. He seamed to be fallowed by a red headed stranger, who only appears when something dies. When Youji finally decides to find out just whom, this stranger is, his wold is turned upside down.

disclaimers : I do not own these boys, so do not sue! All you will get is a crummy laptop and a bunch of bills. Besides if I did own the boys I would be too busy to anser your lawsuit's anyway.

Authors note: ok, people. I am at loss of what to do! I am not getting any reviews! Why oh, why are you not reviewing? Do you not want to know how this fic ends?! I will update every day if necessary, just review. I do not care if you think this story is awful, but I will love it even if you review and tell me! So pleased, please, please review this fic!

It was six years after my father's death that I saw him again. I was 15, and to say the truth, life is not as bad as I had predicted. After fathers' death, mom finally realized what he and I had gone through, so she settled down with some guy. He was not that bad. Smokes a lot, but he did not drink.

But it is not only my home life that had improved. Asuka and I were going steady. I asked if she would be my girlfriend on my 14th birthday. She had said yes, and we were unseperatble. She loved me more than anything, and I loved her too. Life was good for me and I totally forgot about the violet eyed boy until that day . . .

0o0o0o0o0o

We where just celebrating the beginning of spring break, The air had a small chill in it and the sky was as blue as it could be. I took Asuka to a little restaurant in town. It was nothing special, just a little place at the end of a very busy street. Asuka and I had been there before, and could order without even looking at the menus. As we were sitting there talking, Asuka noticed something across the street. Before I could even react, she ran into the street. There was a screech of tires and a thump. I opened my eyes not even knowing I had closed them. Everyone began to gather in the middle of the road. As I pushed through the crowd one thought ran through my mind ' not again, please don't let her be dead, I can't lose her like dad!' but by the time I got to her I knew she would not make it. I next to her, her whole body was bleeding. It looked as if every bone was broken! "Asuka, I . . . " she hushed me and, and whispered her last breath, "Kitten." With that she was gone. I did not understand, until I heard a meow. In her hands was a little red kitten, it looked up at me and I gasped. Violet eyes! Just like the boy at my fathers . . . tears began to streak down my cheeks. Again I had lost someone I loved. An ambulance had arrived and pulled me of Asuka. The kitten hopped of and suddenly instead of a kitten there was a boy. The same boy I had seen before. He even had not aged at all. The violet eyes and red hair were as bright as ever. But there was something different about him, those years before he had looked sorrowful, now there was an emotionless mask on his face. He stood there looking at me, and everything suddenly felt as if slow motion. People began to walk around us as if we weren't even there. I do not know how long we stood there just staring at each other. He raised one of his hands and wiped away a tear trailing down my cheek. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done." I could not believe what he had just said, my sorrow at Asuka's death was forgotten. "You mean just like my fathers death! It had to be done too!" I was yelling at him, but not one emotion crossed his face. "I am sorry, good-bye." And with that he turned around and began to walk away. Fueled by my anger I grabbed his arm and spun him around, landing a punch right into his jaw. He stumbled backs a few steppes but straitened up. He was looking at me now. The look in his eyes was sorrow and pity. Suddenly everything began to get blurry, but I was determined to get some answers. I grabbed his coat just as my world turned black.

Tbc . . .

I still need a beta , if any one wants to volunter please email me . thanks ice elfling


End file.
